


Power Nap

by Steevieve



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, orth and ibex both deserve to take a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steevieve/pseuds/Steevieve
Summary: Orth asks Ibex how he wants to be remembered after Rigour is defeated.





	Power Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intearsaboutrobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intearsaboutrobots/gifts).



> Happy Secret Samol 2018 to intearsaboutrobots! The prompt was for Orth and Ibex to share a bed platonically. I hope I gave these old rivals the soft, quiet moment they deserve!

  


End file.
